Retrouvailles
by Uncrowned Mthrfckr
Summary: Kim Taehyung mulai menemukan titik jenuh dimana dia merasa kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook mulai berubah. Tidak seperti dulu lagi, dan disaat kerenggangan tercipta datanglah Kim Namjoon, pria yang sejak dulu menaruh hati pada Kim Taehyung. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung dan Namjoon menjalin hubungan terlarang di belakang Jungkook[VKOOK-KOOKV-NAMTAE-TAEMON-RNV] [BTS FANFICTION] CHAPTER 1 IS UP
1. PROLOGUE

.

.

Taehyung terseyum ketika orang yang ditunggunya datang. Laki-laki itu tampak tampan dan gagah dalam balutan jas kerjanya serta rambutnya yang dicat berwarna silver. Siapa sangka bahwa laki-laki yang ditemuinya ini adalah seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar di Asia.

"Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu." Ujarnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Matanya berpendar melihat sekeliling kedai kopi itu, merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya Taehyung memintanya untuk bertemu di tepat seperti ini, "aku bisa menyewa kamar kalau keberatan untuk berkunjung ke rumahku."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, kemudian berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang mengatarkan pesanannya, "untukmu. Aku traktir." Taehyung masih tersenyum, walaupun dia tahu bahwa orang dihadapannya bukanlah tipikal manusia yang bisa ditipu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Wow, kau mengeluarkan senyuman _innocent_ mu seperti saat _photoshoot._ "

"Sial, kau mengetahuiku terlalu banyak, Joon."

Namjoon terkekeh, "kuanggap sebagai pujian."

Kemudian keduanya larut dalam keheningan, membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam dalam suara lalu lintas yang terdengar.

Namjoon tak mengatakan apapun ketika tangan Taehyung yang bergetar menggenggam tangannya erat. Namjoon membalas genggaman itu, dia mencium telapak tangan Taehyung, berusaha memberi kenyamanan, "ada apa?"

Taehyung tercekat, "aku merindukan Jungkook.." lirih Taehyung sambil menunduk.

Rahang Namjoon mengeras, sebuah luka baru ditorehkan leh Taehyung di hatinya yang masih memiliki banyak luka. Tapi kemudian Namjoon tersenyum tipis, memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan lukanya.

"Tempatku malam ini?"

" _Yes, please."_

.

.

" _ **Cheating**_ _ **and**_ _ **lying**_ _ **aren't struggles, they're reasons to break up."**_


	2. Chapter 1: GREY

Taehyung berpose setiap beberapa kali dalam semenit, panasnya lampu dan silaunya flash sudah menjadi makanannnya sehari-hari. Tak jarang dia harus berkali-kali meminta stylishnya untuk menyeka keringat dan minta untuk dibawakan minum. Tapi walaupun begitu, tak pernah sedikitpun dia mengeluh. Pekerjaan ini adalah kebahagiaannya, caranya agar tetap merasa hidup

Ketika sang photographer mengumumkan jam istirahat untuk beberapa menit kedepan, Taehyung menghela napas lega. Dia membuka mantel tebal itu dan memberikannya pada asistennya.

"Maaf Taehyung-ah, aku harus membuatmu menggunakan pakaian musim dingin ketika panas begini."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "tak masalah, Hyung."

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi khusus miliknya. Memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memikirkan apa yang dilakukan tunangannya, seorang barista hebat yang sedang naik daun, Jeon Jungkook. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Jungkook tidak memberinya kabar secara teratur dan itu membuat Taehyung khawatir.

Sebuah getaran dari dalam tasnya membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, dengan cepat Taehyung membukanya, namun kemudian harus menelan kecewa.

' **Kim Tae, aku di depan.'**

Taehyung kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, terlalu malas untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Moodnya rusak.

Ketika para kru megumumka photoshoot akan dimulai lagi, aehyung berdiri dengan sigap menuju set, para stylish langsung memperbaiki make up serta rambutnya yang sedikit kusut setelah itu mereka memasangkan Taehyung sebuah coat tebal.

Dia menyukai coat itu, tapi sangat menyebalkan jika memakainya di musim panas seperti ini. Namun lagi-lagi semua rasa kesal itu tak pernah dia keluarkan, karena setelah mendengar suara sang photographer yang memintanya untuk bersiap, semua kekesalannya hilang menguap bersama panasnya ruangan ini.

Taehyung berpose dengan begitu elegan, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terpana, dengan samar dia dapat endengar bahwa editor majalah yag uga hadir saat ini memuinya. Dia tak membutuhkan arahan untuk berpose, semuanya begitu natural tanpa perlu paksaan. Begitulah Kim Taehyung, super model kenamaan Korea.

Tapi selayaknya manusia pada umumnya, Taehyung tak sempurna. Ada cacat dalam dirinya yang berusaha dia tutupi dalam setiap posenya, bukan cacat fisik memang, tapi cacat tetaplah cacat. Buruk rupa.

Maka dari itu, setelah Taehyung selesai d engan pekerjaannya, dia langsung mengganti pakaian dengan kain yang lebih nyaman dan tidak membuatnya gerah di hari yang terik ini. Bersama dengan tas di pundaknya, Taehyung menemui cacatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." ujarnya ketika dia memasuki sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggu lama di depan gedung tempat dia melakukan photoshoot.

 _"Can I get my kiss?"_ ujar lelaki itu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Taehyung sebelumnya. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya, meminta untuk dikecup.

"Namjoon, please.." Taehyung menjauhkan wajah Namjoon dengan telapak tangannya, "aku sedang tidak mood."

Namjoon tersenyum kecut. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Pria itu tahu betul bagaimana jika Taehyung sedang tidak mood seperti sekarang ini, ditambah lagi Taehyug tidak membalas pesan singkatnya, dan dia tidak bisa protes.

" _Fine."_

" _I'm sorry, Joon."_

" _It's okay, Prince."_

Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, merasa sedih karena dia terus-terusa mengabaikan Namjoon yang jelas-jelas ada bersamanya. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah, hanya karena mengingat Jungkook.

"Mau kemana kita hari ini? Apakah kau mau istirahat saja? Mengingat moodmu yang sedang tidak bagus." Ujar Namjoon sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, juga setelah memastikan dirinya dan Taehyung mengenakan sabuk pengaman dengan benar.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Taehyung singkat

Rahang Namjoon mengeras, cengkramannya pada stir mobil sangat kuat hingga membuat buku-buku kukunya memutih karena menahan emosi. Dia begitu mendamba Taehyung, seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa dia tinggalkan dalam keadaan apapun, tapi Taehyung mengabaikannya seolah dia bukanlah apa-apa.

Mobil mewah dengan warna _bold_ _metallic_ itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul, keheningan tercipta cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya dering ponsel Namjoon terdengar, dia langsung mengkaktifkan _hands free_ _mode_ untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

' _Mr Kim, malam ini anda dijadwalkan untuk makan malam dengan Fredinald Tan, CEO yang akan menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita._ _Mereka telah membuat jadwal sebelum keberangkatan anda ke Jepang dua minggu lalu.'_

Namjoon melirik Taehyung yang masih menghadap jendela. Merasa bimbang. Pertemuan ini sangat penting, tapi Taehyung juga sama pentingnya, dia kebingungan mana yang harus dijadikan prioritas jika Taehyung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jam berapa?"

"Delapan tepat, sir."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Ketika panggilan berakhir, Namjoon menoleh ke samping, kembali melihat Taehyung yang masih menatap kosong.

"Sepertinya kau ada acara penting malam ini."

"Begitulah.." Namjoon merasa canggung dengan ucapan Taehyung, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Hmmm. Aku paham."

Hening lagi untuk beberapa lama hingga akhirnya Namjoon merasakan tangan Taehyung menyentuh tangan kirinya yang bebas dari kemudi. Hal yang tak terduga dan membuat darah Namjoon berdesir.

"Namjoon, apakah keterlaluan untuk memintamu menemaniku malam ini?"

Tatapan mata Taehyung membuat Namjoon harus membagi fokusnya. Tatapan mata Taehyung membuatnya bertekuk lutut begitu mudahnya, maka dari itu, Namjoon dengan cepat menghubungi sekretarisnya, "batalkan semua acaraku untuk hari ini dan atur ulang semuanya. Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan atau sanggahan apapun dan jangan ganggu aku." Ujarnya setelah panggilan tersambung dan langsung memutuskannya setelah dia selesai berbicara, tidak membiarkan sekretarisnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tahu... Kau tak perlu membatalkan jadwalmu demi aku." Taehyung berucap tanpa memandang Namjoon, dirinya kembali fokus menatap jalanan yang mulai padat. Tatapannya fokus namun kosong.

"Mereka bisa menunggu," ucap Namjoon, "tidak masalah jika aku merokok?"

 _"Sure."_

Namjoon memasukkan rokoknya ke dalam _lighter_ _socket_ , segera menghisap batang nikotin itu dalam-dalam hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya pelan, bersama dengan asap itu, Namjoon bisa merasakan dirinya kembali rileks. Rokok memang penenang terbaik jika dirinya sedang dalam stress seperti ini. Dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Korea selama tiga jam, dan Taehyung langsung bisa membuatnya stress.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Taehyung, dia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan asap yang memenuhi mobil walaupun kaca sudah terbuka.

"Baik. Aku bisa mengembalikan perusahaan Ibu yang defisit di Jepang."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon menyelipkan rokoknya di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya sambil menyetir, menurutnya itu seksi.

"Kau bisa menjadi _brand ambassador_ untuk kosmetik Ibuku jika kau mau," Namjoon kembali membuka obrolan, "yang di Jepang defisit karena general managernya korupsi, tapi yang di New York sangat bagus, berkali-kali lipat dari pada di Korea."

Mata Taehyung terbelalak. Ibu Namjoon mempunyai perusahaan kosmetik terkemuka yang sudah sangat terpercaya, kosmetiknya masuk kedalam barang High-end yang harganya hanya mampu diraih oleh kalangan atas. Belum lagi cabang yang sangat banyak di berbagai negara, kosmetik milik Ibu Namjoon bukanlah isapan jempol belaka.

Tapi kemudian semangatnya hilang. Taehyung tidak mau menjadi model brand sebesar itu karena orang dalam seperti Namjoon, dia ingin ditunjuk karena bakat modellingnya memang diakui.

"Apa ada _casting?_ " Tanya Taehyung kemudian. Jika memang ada, Taehyung akan mengikutinya dengan jujur dan adil.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya bingug, "sepertinya ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengikutinya."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung, "baiklah jika itu maumu, _Prince._ "

Pada akhirnya Taehyung dapat tersenyum, ketegangan di antara mereka akhirnya sirna.

"Tempatku atau tempatmu?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tempatmu saja."

 _"Okay."_

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, merasa senang karena bisa merasakan mood Taehyung sedikit membaik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Retrouvailles**_

 _ **.**_

Sementara itu, di belahan dunia lain tepatnya di Italia, seorang pria dengan manik mata bulat dan rambut hitam legamnya tengah berdiskusi dengan salah seorang pria berkebangsaan negeri Menara Pisa tersebut. Tampak serius namun semakin berjalannya waktu, diskusi mulai terlihat santai hingga mencapai kesepakatan. Jeon Jungkook bersalaman dengan pria bersurai blonde di hadapannya lalu pamit undur diri. Satu lagi cabang akan dibuka di negara ini.

"Hyung, mana ponselku?" Tanya Jungkook pada Seokjin, orang yang telah lama bersamanya.

Seokjin merogoh ponsel Jungkook dalam tasnya, kemudian meyodorkan benda itu kepada Jungkook.

"Taehyung..." tuturnya, "dia terus mengirimimu pesan. Terlalu merindukanmu, Jeon." Ujar Seokjin sambil memainkan kunci mobil.

"Astaga! Aku lupa untuk menghubunginya. _Stupid me!"_ Jungkook membuka semua pesan dari Taehyung, semuanya berisi tentang Taehyung yang merindukan dan menanyakan kabarnya. Jungkook merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi kabar kepada tunangannya itu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Disana sudah tengah malam. Tunggu saja sampai waktu yang tepat."

Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali menatap wallpaper di layar ponselnya. Seorang pria yang tengah tertawa sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

 _ **Retrouvailles**_

.

Taehyung dan Namjoon tiba di apartement mewah yang terletak di Samsung-dong. Taehyung segera menghamburkan dirinya ke sofa sementara Namjoon melepaskan jasnya serta beberapa barangnya terlebih dahulu dan mengambilkan minum untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya. Apartemen ini mewah, cocok untuk image Namjoon sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan, namun terlalu luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Dulu, saat pertama kali mengunjungi apartemen ini, Taehyung merasa canggung, dia tidak pernah masuk ke apartemen semewah itu sebelumnya, karena dipikirnya daerah Hannam-dong lah yang paling elit, tapi siapa di sangka Hannam-dong menepati urutan ke tiga untuk apartemen paling elit di Korea.

"Tidurlah di kamar seperti biasa. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah mandi." Ucap Namjoon sambil meletakkan sebotol air dingin di meja kemudian mengusak pelan rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum, dia meneguk air dingin itu dan menghela napas lega, "aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan." tatapan Taehyung mengisyaratkan makna.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, "naik ke punggungku. Dasar manja." Namjoon pun bersiap-siap dan tak lama kemudian Taehyung tertawa senang.

Taehyung terus tertawa ketika Namjoon membawanya menuju kamar. Tawa itu baru berhenti ketika Namjoon merebahkan tubuh Taehyung di atas kasur. Taehyung Mencari posisi nyaman sambil merenggangkan badannya.

Dia melihat Namjoon yang tengah bersiap untuk mandi, membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang mencetak jelas tubuh sempurnanya membuat Taehyung seakan kehilangan akal sehat disaat perasaannya yang sedang tak menentu. Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ , melihat bagaimana indahnya punggung Namjoon.

"Joon." Panggilnya pelan

"Hmmm?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu mandi."

"Badanku lengket setelah seharian berada di luar."

"Kau bisa melakukannya denganku. Nanti."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Namjoon mengerti maksud ucapan Taehyung, maka pria itu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dengan keadaan dan celana jeans hitam serta ikat pinggang yang masih terpasang. Mengkungkung tubuh Taehyung dan menatap intens wajah lelakinya.

"Bukankah kau lelah?" Namjoon memberikan kecupan halus di seluruh wajah Taehyung, mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk, "aku tidak masalah jika kita hanya berpelukan malam ini."

"Tapi aku ingin. Aku ingin kau. Sekarang."

Namjoon pun tidak bisa menahan lagi. Menikmati belahan bibir Taehyung yang seakan mencandunya, melupakan sejenak kejelasan hubungan mereka. Karena malam ini, Taehyung adalah miliknya.

 **.**

 **Retrouvailles**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hallo semuanya, salam kenal.**

 **Terimakasih karena udah luangin waktu untuk membaca Retrouvailles ini. FF ini adalah FF collab bersama partnerku, Fika:')**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk review, follow dan favoritenya. Aku dan Fika bakal membalas semua review kalian:')**

 **Nantikan chapter berikutnya yaaa**


End file.
